1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot program generation apparatus which generates a robot program for operating a robot.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a robot system used for conveying an object by a robot, it is desirable to operate the robot in a high speed to enhance a processing efficiency. However, if the speed of motions of the robot is simply increased, there is a risk of causing damage to an object when the robot grips or releases the object. There is also a risk of the robot dropping the object in the middle of conveyance. Therefore, when the object is damaged or dropped, an operator needs to modify a robot program.
For example, a known method for a trajectory planning of industrial robots uses a low-pass filter when performing interpolation of a speed profile or the like, in order to smooth an input profile and reduce changes in jerk, thereby smoothing motions of robots (see JP 2003-241811 A and JP H11-249724 A).
However, even if motions of a robot are smoothed by adjusting the interpolation path according to such above methods, it is not always enough to suppress the vibration of the robot while the motions are in high speed. Thus, an operator would modify a robot program through trial and error. Therefore, there is a need for a technique which can more easily and reliably reduce jerks which are one of causes of the vibration.